


give me something to remember

by DxTURA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, dub-con, i haven't wrote smut in 5 years, maybe???, this is really bad???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: do people ever -truly- hate someone?





	give me something to remember

**Author's Note:**

> see end for author's notes!

Datura knew she wouldn’t release herself from the shackles even after she wrestled with them, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

The battle at the Ghymlit Dark was intense, stressful, and took a lot of energy out of the Lalafell’s body. Despite the belief that she would have enough healing magicks to defend herself and the others, it didn’t take long for Zenos to whittle her stamina away. Each slash of his katana broke her barriers in half, and Zenos was quick to deflect what mild Broil and Ruin skills were shot in his direction.

Though the Eorzean Alliance was fortunate enough to push the Garlean invasion away, their dwindled numbers left a weakened Datura unguarded for capture.

She had awoken inside one of an imperial ship’s chambers sometime after, and the Garlean sheep showed no signs of freeing her. This was definitely a pickle that she was stuck in.

After tugging at the chains thrice more, Datura finally gave up and fell against her back. She didn’t have her codex, nor the strength to fight back like before. Her attempts at breaking the shackles with magic were of no use, as the aether instantly sparked and faded away.

Damn her powers. If only she hadn’t overexerted herself in the battle.

Without warning, a voice resounded against the room’s walls.

“ _ Well, well… It looks like my friend has finally woken up from her nap. _ ”

Zenos yae Galvus. Datura could recognize that voice anywhere.

Not only that, but she could recognize the heavy footsteps that trudged into the room; he wasn’t wearing the same clunky armor that was out in the battlefield (it likely took heavy damage from the skirmish), and yet each step radiated with domination and power. The soldiers, who were behind him, saluted in silence before they slammed the door shut and left the two of them alone.  _ That  _ wasn’t a good sign.

But, upon closer examination Zenos didn’t have his katana on him, either. What exactly was going on here?

Zenos crowed, “You know not how happy I am to see that you didn’t perish in the three days time you were here. I was worried that my friend had nothing more than a weak-willed worm. A disappointment.”

It was natural for anyone to tower over Datura, but this felt different. She couldn’t help the chill that slid down her spine.

And yet, she still lashed out. “Are you here to ask me to beg for mercy? To kill me outright? You’ve got some nerve doing this, Galvus.”

“Beg? Maybe so. For mercy? You wound me, Warrior of Light.” Zenos wrapped his fingers around Datura’s neck and yanked her off her feet. “It is as if you’re deaf in the ears; I would never  _ ask  _ a friend that is so strong and bloodthirsty as you to ask and plead for such. Have you forgotten our tussle in Ala Mhigo?”

Datura averted her gaze for a mere moment. Oh yes, she remembered what happened there.

She became well-acquainted with how Zenos viewed her then. He saw her as prey, and was adamant on taking her down for the sake of what he considered “fun.” By occupying Doma and Ala Mhigo was he able to attract her attention, as he was very well aware that she would do anything to save someone. His carnal desire was killing, while her “carnal” desire was to love.

Maybe if she wasn’t so abrasive with how she cared for the people behind her, this wouldn’t have become such a huge issue. At the same time, though, that would have likely led her to her death.

She shook her thoughts away, and glared back at the Garlean man.

“So you remember. Good.” His smile grew more sinister by the second, “You have no idea how  _ thrilled  _ I am to finally have you in my grasp, little warrior. Ever since I saw your true potential, I desperately wanted you beneath my claws. Beneath the sharp blades that have embraced the stench and color of blood!”

His grip tightened, causing Datura to wince and squirm more.

“Though, I must admit, I’ve come to the realization that there is more I would want from you.” He was choking Datura at this rate. “Yes, having weapons clash against one another gets…  _ old _ . Boring. I want your carnal growls – your ferocious  _ shouts  _ – to ring in my ears from  _ other  _ methods. I want something  _ more _ .”

One tug against Datura triggered three sounds: a sharp yowl from Datura, a low chuckle from Zenos, and a sudden sound peak in the room when all the chains that encased her shattered. If only the pain stopped the moment the cuffs came apart.

Zenos trudged through the room once more, and Datura lay frozen in his hands like a coeurl picked up by the scruff. She couldn’t  _ really  _ focus on anything in the room (the pain was too much to bear), but she could tell that wherever she was being taken  _ wasn’t  _ good.

Zenos finally halted his movement and threw her against an unexpectedly fluffy surface. He loomed over her tiny body not long after.

In seconds was Zenos so close that Datura could feel his breathing against her face. He tittered in a tone so low that his breath made Datura’s pointed ears twitch.

Datura was bothered by this, but did nothing about it; it was what he said  _ after _ , however, that sent her heart racing.

“ _ I want you to give me something to remember _ .”

Zenos ripped all but her panties off within seconds.

Datura wasn’t dumb. She already figured out what Zenos was going to do, and her hunches were – unfortunately – correct upon her feeling him force his tongue into her mouth. His hands kept her arms against the bed, and any attempts to kick were made futile by his iron muscle build. She  _ really  _ should’ve taken up another class that wasn’t based  _ entirely  _ in magic.

Every time her mind tried to wander off to regrets, Zenos immediately brought her back to reality with something or another. He kissed with no consideration, his blonde locks brushed her cheeks constantly, but the worst part of it all was the fact that her body  _ responded  _ to it. Her cheeks lit her entire face on fire, her body fumbled about, and her ears continued to twitch. How embarrassing.

If there was one part of her she would resist giving to him it was her voice. The man said it himself: he had a goddamn voice kink, and he was willing to do  _ anything  _ to get it out of her. She wondered if he would even go so far as asphyxiation to get the sounds that he desperately wanted. She had a theory that he would continually hit her during it all to get what he wished for. Yeah. He would do that.

Datura didn’t realize she wasn’t looking in his direction until she felt him pull his lips away to speak again.

“The little hero is trying to keep her mind off of what’s happening, isn’t she?” Zenos tilted his head to lick the rim of her ears, “Don’t think I don’t know, Warrior; you’re trying to give yourself an easy way out. Your resistance only spurs me, you know.”

He bit into the tip of her ear, and she flinched in response. He curled his tongue over multiple times before moving to provide the same treatment to her neck. Her body twitched, but she bit her lip.

_ Not a sound _ , she thought.  _ Not a single one _ .

Zenos then slid his right hand down her arm until he reached her nipple, and tweaked it between his fingers. He was well aware that this was something small and simple, but – depending on the person – it would elicit the response he was looking for.

Datura’s body jerked forward, and his smirk widened.

“I have to admit, your pride is admirable.” He tugged, and she continued to chew on her lip. “Though, try not to make me wait  _ too  _ long, alright? Your silence will not listen to you here. It will give in despite your pleas, and make this little moment of ours all the more sweeter.”

Zenos attacked with both of his hands now, one continually twisted one nipple while he tugged on the other. She was a plaything to him – an experiment. His eyes would flicker between her dark skin and her purple eyes to see if she would finally grace him with some sort of sound, but she kept her promise thus far. Even periodically grazing his teeth against the perky bundles of nerves did nothing – well,  _ almost  _ nothing.

Datura was soaked. Shamefully so. She closed her legs in an attempt to hide, after all.

At this point Zenos shifted positions to where he was no longer over her, but  _ spooning  _ her instead. If she was with a partner, this would be both romantic  _ and  _ arousing for her.

With Zenos? Just arousing. Unfortunately.

When Datura felt him trail his fingers over her outer thigh, she finally snapped.

“D-don’t you  _ dare _ .” She jerked her head back to glare at him.

“Hiding something from me?”

“Absolutely not.”

Zenos rolled circles against her skin, occasionally trailing his fingers between her legs. “Then why so defensive, hmm? Could it be that you were looking forward to this, too?”

That wasn’t it. She just knew that once he set his fingers down there, it was game over. Datura wasn’t new to sex, and was  _ definitely  _ aware of what parts of her body gave certain kinds of responses. She wouldn’t let him have it. She  _ couldn’t _ .

At the same time, she couldn’t think of a response to give him. Her mind didn’t work, and her composure was melting away. How aggravating.

Zenos took her silence as affirmation, though. “ _ Interesting _ . All that barking before in the battlefield, and all that faking you did up until now was all for naught. That’s fine, though. I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

He pulled her legs apart and, despite her futile attempts to resist, went in for the kill.

“Don’t be shy now.”

Zenos took note that she was trying to fight back, but he paid no mind. She was weakened in his grasp, and his motions would only make her weaker. He his two fingers grazed over the soaked spot, before rubbing against her lace-covered clit.

Datura’s body erratically thrashed against his chest. Good. He took it as her being a lot more honest with herself than she was in the beginning. She wasn’t screaming  _ just  _ yet, but – judging by her gritted teeth – she was getting close to giving him what he desperately wanted from her. What he  _ needed  _ from her.

His touches roughened up, and he kneaded harder against her sensitive flesh. He pinched her clit through the fabric a couple of times, as if to offset this wanton rhythm he set for her, before going back to his kneading. Knead. Pinch. Knead. Pinch.

His eyes moved from her shivering body to the blood that glistened against her bottom lip; she bit  _ that  _ hard, huh? How exciting.

Some more time passed, and Zenos pulled away and flipped Datura onto her stomach. She lay still, even after Zenos reached forward and ripped her panties off with another single swipe. Was she really that weak when it came down to it? Or maybe this entire situation was just a disadvantage to begin with.

Despite Zenos’ mind being set on ravaging the Warrior of Light, Datura’s mind was  _ still  _ elsewhere. She hadn’t the strength to resist anymore, what with the Garlean unraveling her to the point where she was now a wanton mess. She chanted to herself; she chanted to her inner thoughts.

_ Don’t give in. Don’t give in. Don’t let him hear you. Don’t give him what he wants. _

Datura didn’t realize that Zenos had undressed and thrust inside of her pussy until it was far too late.

Upon his entering, Datura let out such a shameless yowl that Zenos could’ve sworn she came right then and there.

It mattered not if she did, for he was going to continue moving anyway. He pulled his cock out to the tip before thrusting right back inside, and Datura cried out  _ again _ . He did it again. And  _ again _ . Yes, these were the sounds that he was looking for! The fact that she had held back for so long only made his victory all the more sweeter.

Zenos bent over and covered her entire body with his own, both of their scents and sticky sweat mixing with one another with each movement. His slamming was either sloppy or synchronized, and he had to admit that he had fun watching her own body give in and writhe beneath him. Is this what it felt like when an animal finally caught the prey they were desperately searching for all this time?

Zenos leaned closer to her ears again, his breathy moans distinct with every word he spoke to her.

“How is it, my friend? Is this what you’ve been craving for so long?” One of his hands moved to pluck her chin away from the bed. “How does it feel to be hunted? To know that you have been caught – to know that I won’t  _ rest  _ until I’ve finished with you.”

Datura thoroughly enjoyed his cock drilling into her – horrifyingly so. Instead of pushing him away, she let her body relax against him; she let him tug against her hair, pull her arms behind her back, and  _ shamelessly  _ moaned upon feeling his hand squeeze and slap her ass. Zenos wasn’t only rough with his movements, but his cock was larger than she had expected. He wasn’t all the way in, but it sure did feel like it.

Datura shimmied her body against his own, the sloshing noises growing louder with each slap against each other’s skin until… Zenos stopped?

Zenos had pinned down her body and stopped moving – his cock’s tip just  _ barely  _ inside of her wet entrance. She quietly whined.

“You didn’t answer my question,” his voice was husky. “ _ How is it _ ?”

Did she  _ really  _ have to answer? She closed her eyes to keep away from looking at him.

Zenos’ smile never seemed to fade through this all. “If you don’t answer, I won’t continue. After all, I can just come and feast on my prey another time.”

Damn him. Damn this stupid Garlean man and his ability to control her like this.

Datura took a deep breath and, shakily, whispered those dreaded three words. “...It feels good.”

Zenos slammed into her, causing her to yelp, before slowly sliding out of her again. “Hm? What was that?”

“G-good...” She was a little louder this time.

He thrust again, showing no mercy. “ _ Louder _ , my friend! Let me hear how much you enjoy being ravaged by the beast before you!”

“It feels g-good, Zenos! Your cock feels amazing!”

Zenos bit down on her shoulder before towering over her once more.

“Good girl.”

He quickly resumed his vigorous movements, each connection rougher and faster than the one before. Datura’s moans echoed against the rooms walls, her screams louder and more forceful than they were moments ago.

She was getting closer to her climax again, except this time Zenos was, too. His movements were no longer measured and precise, while Datura’s screaming was no longer in perfect harmony. Not that it mattered, anyway. It wouldn’t be the battle he craved if everything went exactly as planned.

“Go on, Datura. Unleash what little control you have left.’ Zenos purred, his thrusting at peak speed, “Let me hear you roar. Let me hear you submit!”

“Zenos, I-I’m—!”

That was it for her; that was all Datura could say before she felt release wash over her and her writhing little body. Zenos pressed her body further down into the bed as his own climax came next, and he filled her insides with the cum he had held back for so long.

The two of them breathlessly collapsed against the bed, separated from one another but still riddled in fluids and sweat. Their time together in the bedroom felt longer than their time on the battlefield, but maybe it was because Zenos was a professional at dragging such out. She honestly couldn’t tell.

Still, it’s not like she had the mindset to worry about it right now. Every time she opened her eyes, the room was merely spinning. Everything was so patchy and blurry, and she couldn’t make out much on her own – other than the fact that Zenos was still present. Probably still recuperating.

He got what he came for, after all. The Garlean won this battle of resistance, and Datura couldn’t do much other than shrug it off. She was sure she would have her chance for a rematch in due time.

For now, though, she just needed to rest. She stopped thinking, and let everything around her fade to black.

**Author's Note:**

> SO.. HELLO... thanks for... reading?? <:3. I haven't written smut in literally five years, and so jumping back into this with an established writing style is weird.  
I've been trying to write this for like 7 months, and it's been a helluva ride, but I appreciate my friends (specifically Moryera) for backing me up and being super supportive.  
I got really tired editing this and nitpicking it for so long, so I apologize if things are a bit.. weird in writing.  
maybe i'll write something later on that /isn't/ my OC??? for now, that's all you're getting--


End file.
